


Favorite Alarm Clock

by writingmylifeaway



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Name-Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmylifeaway/pseuds/writingmylifeaway
Summary: No one ever wakes up wanting to kill the person giving them unprovoked morning head.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Favorite Alarm Clock

The sleep cycle on board Kylo Ren’s Destroyer has no comparison to the slow descent the sun on her home planet makes, the journey to the end of a day she holds only in her memories now. The way the shift changes, the mess filling with bodies and chatter sitting in wait for the final meal to be served, does not signify the rising of a bright full moon to her. Here, she is cold at all hours of the day in the way she was used to only feeling when the sun bid its goodbye and the moon made way for a chill in the breeze. Here, she reaches for a sweater at 1 in the afternoon although she had never needed to prior to stepping foot on the Star Destroyer.   
The one bright side to living in the middle of eternal darkness is who she finds in the bed beside her when she opens her eyes, datapad blaring at 6 AM every morning.

Today, she wakes to the same such luxury. She presses on the screen of the datapad and the body beside her stirs, who would have guessed that behind the foreboding mask of Commander Kylo Ren were sleep crusted eyes and a scowl that only fades after his third waking hour. Suffice to say, he’s not a morning person. She takes this time to admire his features, softened by sleep on satin cased pillows. She smiles and assumes her position with her head on his chest, just above his heart, and her eyes drift down. Past his chiseled stomach, to the tent in the black sheets. She wonders if he dreams of her, he has not opened his eyes yet and she decides today is the day he will. 

Slowly she pushes herself up, her muscles still full to the brim with sleep but she forces the urge to cuddle back into his side away. Briefly, she glances back to his face and follows the curve of his lip with her eyes. She thinks back to the last time Kylo woke to find something else had risen first. She remembers hearing him fist his own cock beside her sleeping body, both parties still naked from the previous night’s activities. Upon opening her eyes and connecting with his own lust filled ones she had broken a dam; he was on her in a breath. She can also recall waking before him only a week earlier and turning to kiss his cheek sweetly, only to be pinned to the mattress by a hand on her throat and eyes she did not know he would cast on her. Eyes she assumed were meant to be seen by enemies on a battlefield, not by lovers in the quiet of their bed. She struggled and fought against him while he shook and strained above her, fear and something primal laden on his beautiful face. When realization washed over him he stood abruptly and, still panting, left for the ‘fresher and didn’t come out until she had left for the day. Those were the days he came home and went to bed quietly. Not a word between them. He was surprised to find her still there at all, let alone back in bed into the next morning. She knows that she may never fully understand the mind of the man she loves, what he’s been through and how it affects him, but she knows one thing with certainty.  
No one ever wakes up wanting to kill the person giving them unprovoked morning head, so she resumes her work.

Her goal is to keep him asleep for as long as possible and it is exceptionally cold this morning, so she slowly lifts the cover off him. She repositions herself lower, sitting on her knees between his spread legs. She suppresses a laugh at the way he spreads his limbs around their mattress, legs wide as can be with one arm under the pillow and the other across the dent her body left at his side. 

She takes a look at his rock-hard length, wraps a hand around the base and kisses the head ever so gently. His brows furrow at the contact, but he does nothing more than move his head to face the other wall as she drags her tongue up the underside of his cock. She licks her lips in preparation and places the tip of his cock on her tongue, seals her lips around it and slowly bobs her head down. She makes quick work of hollowing her cheeks and using the hand that’s currently flush with his pelvis to jerk what her mouth hasn’t reached yet. This awards her the first sign of a risen beast; he bucks his hips up into her mouth. This throws her off her rhythm only for a breath, as she is almost immediately pushing his cock as far down her throat as it will go with no external help. She gags, this is what wakes him, and arches her back with the force of the reaction. He looks down, hand instantly in her hair as he groans low in his chest at the sight he is greeted with. Tears prick at her eyes, but she’s still sucking and licking at his cock. 

He’s trained her better than to stop because of one little gag.

“Good morning to you too, pretty thing.” His voice is lower than normal in the morning, thick and rough with sleep. This combined with the pet name pulls a whimper from her throat, her legs are spreading already. He drops his head back and tightens the hands in her hair. He pushes her down, her face suddenly flush with his pelvis. The lack of warning sends her hands from their place on his thighs to the sheets on either side of his hips, she gags and wretches against his thick cock and he groans a little louder in response. She squeezes the sheets caught between her fingers, her tears meet with his skin and the small tuft of black curls above his length. It’s the bucking of his hips into the back of her throat that remind her to keep going. She continues to gag, face now red and wet from tears, but she bobs her head the best she can. He loves this, watching how quickly she falls apart. He could grip her head and fuck into her mouth all day, but he’ll settle for a pre-shower release today. He pulls her off by her hair, she gasps and pants and keeps her pretty mouth open for him.

“On your back, edge of the bed. Now.” He barks the order; she nods and moves from between his legs while he stands. He turns and grips her chin, her whine in response to the force of his action makes his cock twitch. “Don’t you fucking nod at me. Come on, use your words.” He’s inches from her face now, she reaches out a hand and wraps it as much as she can around his wrist. He looks at her neatly kept nails and admires the difference in size between their hands.

“Yes, Commander ren.” She chokes out, breath still not filling her lungs completely just yet. He releases her then, with a gruff sound of approval, and she fulfills his request. On her back with her head hanging over the edge of the bed, mouth open and hands between her legs. 

He moves forward, placing his dick on her cheek so as to spread his pre-cum on her face. She chases the head with her mouth like a desperate puppy, she’s whimpering and moving her fingers against her clit. “Beg for it, little girl.” With a wave of his hand, both arms are kept to the bed and she is left to buck into nothingness. Squeezing her thighs while she whines and searches her brain for the words to say in response.

“Please, Commander Ren, please let me have your cock in my throat.” She tries to plead at full volume, but the circumstance she finds herself in has her voice wavering. It’s good enough for Kylo, as he groans and plunges his length back into her throat. This time he’s able to watch not only the bulge created in her skin but also the way her body fights against the invisible restraints placed on her arms and the discomfort caused by being forced to take him all the way down. He sighs at the feeling, hands searching for purchase on her body as he begins to move his hips. He settles one palm on her throat, not squeezing just yet, and the other on her breast. A rumble of a moan leaves his own throat as he picks up the pace, reveling in the downright disgusting glawk glawk glawk coming from the warm mouth he has sheathed himself in. Suddenly, a break in the pace she was just getting used to. He snaps his hips forward with a grunt and squeezes the sides of her throat easily, starting on a rougher pace. His other hand works its way down, pressing into her sternum and stomach and down to her dripping pussy. 

He’s groaning, she knows it’s just for her and that fills her with pride. The spread of her pussy lips followed suit by the press of his calloused fingers in her clit pulls a strangled moan from her, cut short by a hard thrust. She’s begging him for more through a force she doesn’t herself contain, knowing he is always on the other end listening to her. He does not oblige, decides this is for him and applies a little more pressure to her aching throat. “Fuck, doll-“He starts only to be caught off by a deep groan, “such a good girl for me, always ready to take my cock.” Then he’s pulling out, taking a step back and releasing the Force from her limbs. She coughs and gags, swallows the spit and pre-cum and looks up at his upside-down figure with wide eyes. “Always so pretty after being fucked out, but I’m not done with you. On your knees, hands behind your back.” 

“Yes Commander.” She gasps hoarsely, moving as quickly as she can to assume the position he requested. She’s gasping and crying, trying her very best to keep her mouth open and tongue out for her Commander. He grabs her by the jaw, pulling her upper body up a little with the strength of his grip. 

“Keep that filthy mouth open.” She does as she is told, a shiver of excitement trailing up her spine. “Tongue out. What a good cock whore I’ve turned you into.” He hums contentedly and spits on her face, she swallows as much as she can much to Kylo’s pleasure. Releasing her face, he instead grips her head once more. He pushes his cock in with no regard for how her tears begin again or how she fights to keep from vomiting on his dick. He groans, watches her eyes roll back between blinks to keep her vision clear. He ingrains this moment in his memory and knows that she does too. He continues his rough pace, moving his hips and her head as he growls and groans above her. Kylo watches her hands grip the opposite elbow, white from the pressure, and decides she can have a little something. With barely any focus, her abandoned clit becomes alive with the electric hum of his Force and she damn near crumbles. She moans and cries against him, thanks him profusely in her mind to which he grunts.

She grinds her hips down as much as she can from the awkward angle the force of his thrusts has left her in, leaning painfully back onto her ankles instead of her knees. She moans loud against his shaft, the movement of her lips just so that he can see his own peak approaching. He looks down then, meeting her eyes as she swallows him down and it’s all suddenly too much. The Master of the Knights of Ren throws his head back and clenches his jaw tight as he hisses out a curse, a few more tense thrusts and he pulls his cock out. “I’ll cum all over that pretty little face, I’m the only one who cums on this face- you hear me?” He’s speaking so low it’s almost a mumble, he pumps his cock and she keeps her mouth open obediently. “Yes, Commander Ren, only you.” She promises in that same almost whisper he had spoken to her in, and stars does she mean it.

Thick ropes of white cover the face he adores, her eyes close and her tongue falls out against her bottom lip. He groans and bucks into his hand, riding out his orgasm with his favorite view below him. When the hands in her hair drop, she smiles, licks around her mouth and swipes the rest off with her fingers.

“Thank you, Commander.” She whispers, her voice being the primary victim of their morning activity.

“On the bed, you’re not done.” He swipes his thumb under lip and watches her stand.

“Yes, Sir.” She responds, sitting on the edge of the bed and laying back. She knows what’s coming when Kylo picks up her legs by the bends in her knees and leans down to kiss her messily. She reciprocates ten-fold, hands carding through his thick dark hair. He moans into her mouth at the feeling of her nails scratching his scalp before he finally pulls away from the kiss and places bite mark down from her cheek to her sex. She sighs happily at the feeling of his hands on her stomach and breasts, looking down to see them settle on the tops of her thighs just before he drags his tongue up her pussy in a fat line. She could burst from the smallest contact, Kylo loves teasing her until she’s bursting at the seams. She drops her head into the sheets, hands reaching down to his hair as he begins to suck on her clit. She cries and lets her eyes screw shut as she bucks her hips into his mouth, moaning his name and pulling on his hair. He doesn’t think he could ever admit it, but this is his favorite way to hear her. Completely at his mercy and begging him for all he can give, to be wanted in a romantic capacity much less a sexual one was never something he knew before her, so he looks up at her and plans to remember the way the name he was reborn into falls from her lips. It’s his favorite sound, he seeks it out.

He presses his tongue to her clit before continuing to suck, he brings his hand down and pushes two long digits inside. He knows her like the back of his hand, so finding the spot to curls his fingers into and pull the most beautiful string of moans and cries from her mouth causes him to groan against her sensitive skin.   
Like watching the Destroyer take a fleet of rebels out, she explodes in perfect chaos. Arching her back and crying his name, one hand flies to the sheets above her head and holds for dear life while the other remains in his hair. He continues pump his fingers and lap at her wetness past her orgasm, until her thighs are twitching. She drops her chest and pants, eyes falling shut as a content smile plays on her features.

“Thank you, Commander Ren.” She says in a light tone, almost teasing as he stands over her.

“Anything for my favorite alarm clock.” He replies, a soft smile only meant for her. 

She stands in front of him and leans up to kiss his cheek before getting back in bed, on his side, and burying her face into his pillow while he steps into the ‘fresher. By the time he’s back in front of her and getting dressed she has drifted off, he sits on the edge of the bed and pushes the hair off her face. Another image he plans to keep in a mental scrapbook, one he keeps closest to his heart. 

He does not pretend to misunderstand that very few things in his life are stable, he does not know if this is one of those small handful of things. If he believed in his ability to hold anything close to himself and not destroy it, he’d say he knows one thing for certain. But he cannot lie to her and say he is capable of a feeling as gentle yet destructive as love, so he doesn’t say that short little phrase which is springing from her mind into his. 

She doesn’t mind, she knows better than to expect it of him.


End file.
